


This is what he calls caring (Sad | Paul x Patryk | Eddsworld)

by atzmatter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And violence, Crying, Explicit language btw, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, eddsworld sadness, these are the eddsworld characters btw not the actual dudes I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry to those of you in this fanfiction because I know some of you don't like being in fanfiction. These are only the characters, not the real life people though. I'm still sorry though, because I know Paul has a fiancé and this would make stuff awkward. But its just a fnafic. ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preview  
> I guess this could count as chapter 1 but, I'm not sure.  
> ALSO, this does have Dutch and probably incorrect Polish in it so....  
> But I did translate it so it's okie ^-^  
> (btw not sure about the Polish but I am about the Dutch because well.. I am dutch so XD )  
> okay anyway, HAVE FUN READING!

**2015**

A glass cup smashed against the wall. Patryk was in one of the corners of the room, shaking while covering his head with his hands. " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, PAT?!" He heard the older one yell from not too far from him. The younger one said nothing, allowing only a few tears to stream down his cheeks. No sound was apparent which lead him to believe Paul had left the room. His voice broke and he let out a sob; big mistake. " Oh... Daar ben jij (oh there you are). Come on Pat, STOP BEING SO FUCKING SCARED." Paul yelled making his way to the Polish one. He lifted him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Patryk finally said something, " PAUL WOULD YOU STOP?! WHAT DID I D-" A punch was swung at him before he could finish. " KOP DICHT TRUT! (SHUT UP BITCH!)" Another punch, then more. Patryk screamed.

"..zatrzymać (stop)... please..." Patryk's voice was hoarse from screaming, his vision was becoming dark and then black until he fell limp. Paul noticed and scoffed, dropping the unconscious body to the ground. The last scent Pat could smell before he passed out was Vodka and cigarettes... and he knew exactly who it came from. The Dutchman walked out, uneasily and fell asleep on the couch.

 _ **The next**_   _ **Morning --**_

Paul awoke with a raging headache - what had happened last night? He couldn't remember anything. He vaguely remembers being pissed off at someone but he can't remember who or why. Not wasting any time getting up, he tried his best to not fall. First thing he did was go to the kitchen, but stopped as he passed his roommate and best friend's room. His eyes widened. Walking inside and flicking the switch on, he found there was  _nothing_ in it! What the hell... And where was Pat? 

"Paaat! Paaaaaaat! Paaaatryk! Godverdomme waar ben je nu? (Fucking hell where are you?)" He yelled across the flat. No response. Had Pat moved out or something? Wait, what? No, of course not! Why would he move out? The clock still hung on the wall which allowed him to see what time it is. " Fuck... Already three in the afternoon?" Sratching his head, " How much did I drink?" 

Paul proceeded to making his way once again to the kitchen that he was  _hoping_ he and Pat still shared. As soon as he reached the room, a note on the counter had grabbed his attention. Walking over to it and picking it up, it read, 

**_Dear Paul,_ **

**_I bet you can't remember shit from last night but I hope you have already realized that I have moved out. I'm sick of this. You abuse me constantly and I'm done being treated like that. Listen Paul, I don't know what has gotten into you, maybe the stress between being apart of an illegal group of vigilantes with that Norwegian guy... Tord I think his name is... and the animating has finally gotten you to drink. I don't know what I do to piss you off but I'm not sticking around to find out. So until and unless you stop this bullshit, stay away from me. You're not the same Paul Ter Voorde I became best friends with._ **

**_From, Patryk._ **

Paul's heart stopped for a noticeable second. Now it was all coming back to him.

The yelling. The drinking. The screaming. 

_Pat's screaming._

"... What... What have I done?" He felt so empty and angry at himself. Out of pure self-hatred, he bashed his fist against the counter, not even hissing at the spurring pain that was going though his hand. " I'm such an IDIOT! How could I?! Pat's my... Pat was my best friend... After how his father treated him... Oh nee (no)... I have screwed up MASSIVELY." He began shaking his head in his hands. " How could I...?" Emptiness was in his voice. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2002 ages;  
> Paul: 15  
> Edd: 14  
> Eduardo: 14  
> Mark: 13  
> Jon: 12  
> Mike: 15  
> Laurell: 14  
> Tom: 12  
> Tord: 13  
> Patryk: 14  
> Matt: 13  
> Bing: 12  
> Jenny: 9  
> Alice: 10  
> Location: England.  
> Middle schoolers: Matt, Mark and Tord.  
> High schoolers: Paul, Patryk, Edd, Eduardo, Mike, Tom and Laurell.  
> Elementary shoolers: Jon, Jenny and Alice.

**2002**

" Paul!" The fourteen year old Patryk yelled a few meters away from the bus stop. He waved his hand, still calling his friend's name. Paul finally noticed and turned his head. The older one smiled, a cigar between his lips. As his best friend caught up with him at the stop, he huffed and panted; his blue backpack sliding slightly off his shoulder. Paul patted a hand on his back and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, " You know, you don't have to run here. The bus doesn't arrive for another ten minutes." 

Patryk nodded. " I know, I know. But I'm always I guess... motivated to run here, knowing that you'll be here." Paul stared for second and then nodded once. He then chuckled. " What if one day I'm sick and not at the bus stop? Would that have been energy wasted?" Patryk took a moment too fully understand those questions; he shook his head. " It's good exercise." He smiled cheekily, shrugging his shoulders. Paul laughed slightly at his Polish friend's wittiness and ruffled his hair. Patryk sighed at seeing Paul smoking. It was nothing new, that's for sure. But he still didn't think it was good. " What's with that look and sigh?" Said friend asked him. Pat shook his head. " I really hate seeing you smoke." 

" Well, then don't look, hehehe..." Patryk rolled his eyes and sighed again.

**12:07 pm, lunch**

Paul sighed, sitting among his class in the cafeteria. He was barely touching his food. In all honestly, as nice as it is too have a best friend who is younger than him, he wishes he wasn't. Poor Patryk is stuck in a middle school cafeteria, less decent than the high school one Paul was in. The god awful food and kids who wouldn't keep their hands to themselves. He hated that Pat had to be held back, poor dude. " Paul! Hey!" A familiar voice said. It was one of his best friends, Edd Gould. They'd known each other since primary. The green-hoodied fourteen year old took a seat in front of him. He smiled at Paul, opening up his cola can.

A few seconds later, Edd's other friends must've spotted him and sat down at the same table. Paul looked around and saw that there were now three other people; Tom, Mike and Laurell. Tom Ridgewell was well about only twelve years old but skipped a few grades because of his "miraculous intelligence". The guy named his hair Steve.  _He named his hair._ Overall, honestly Tom is a pretty funny dude; though he does have some pretty _horrific_ looking eyes. Actually, the scary part is, they don't think he even  _has_ eyes. Anyway, he has a massive inspiration for film-making and he has some pretty good ideas. He's actually filmed a few with his camera-man / best friend, Chris Bingham; or as they all call him, Bing. Now, that Bing kid is a little... _off,_ as Paul would say. 

He says he wants to change his last name to 'Bingbong' when he's older. He has a fear of cyborgs and _actually_ believes that they'll attack one day; and genuinely, he doesn't seem  _sane_. Perhaps he's just autistic and Paul is being super offensive but hey, how would he know? His little sister Jenny is pretty normal though, just your average nine year old girl. 

" Paul? Paul!" Laurell snapped him out of his daydream. " You alright there, Paul? You haven't said a word and you looked dazed. Something on your mind?" She asked, taking a sandwich out of her snack bag. He shook his head in response. Suddenly, an apple was thrown at the youngest of the group. Tom squealed, rubbing the part of his arm it had hit. The stupid laughter of those jocks were heard, " Hey no-eyes! Why don't you back to the circus where you belong!" One of them yelled to him. Tom had an irritated look on his face. " Hey, why don't you lay off him!" Edd yelled back, standing up for his close friend. Tom smiled. 

" Heeey, Brandon! Look over here!" Their friend Diwi yelled from behind one of the jocks, Brandon. 

Said jock turned around and was greeted with a shoe full of milk being thrown at him. He reacted furiously, " HEY  _DWEEBWI_ , DON'T BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU CAN CHEW!" Brandon yelled back. Diwi scoffed. " I'd say the same to you! My dear friend Tom over there has more protective friends,  _me included,_ than you've had girlfriends! You wouldn't really want too mess with him!" The shorter one retaliated with a threatening tone, standing there with a cheeky grin and hands on his hips. Paul laughed slightly. Unfortunately, Brandon had heard that. He turned his head to face Paul and walked up to him with a mean scowl. " Something funny,  _Flying Dutchman_?" Paul shook his head again. " Ha ha, what a funny nickname. And yeah, the fact that you pick on someone who has a higher IQ than your weight." 

Thundering "oooo's" were heard and Edd stared at Paul for a second, not believing he'd said something like that. That definitely set Brandon off as he swung a punch at the younger one. Paul didn't flinch, didn't hold his cheek, didn't make any noise indicating pain. Instead, he stood up in the silent room, facing the one in front of him with an indifferent look and returned the favor. 

It would appear that Paul was much stronger than the other as he stumbled to the ground with a bloody nose. 

Paul had turned to see his friends looked slightly horrified. Tom was shaking. It was then, this Dutch boy realized what he'd done and stared at his hand, still curled up into a fist with a ting of blood on it. 

_Did... did I really just do that?_

He wasted no time internally freaking out and ran to the boy's bathroom before he got caught. Edd started getting up after him but Tom pulled his sleeve back,

" Let him be, Edd." Edd had a worried look but nodded in response.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 I guess aaaaaye


	3. Chapter 3

The boy's bathroom door slammed closed and Paul couldn't make a sound. He looked so confused, as if he hadn't known that he could dwell with such strength for someone his age. For him personally. He'd always been so quiet and mellow. Of course, he'd make witty comments and throw a few jokes around but... never had he been so aggressive, with anyone. It felt like such a rush, a relief if anything to just... punch someone in the face. He quickly became frightened of the consequences of his actions.

_Surely someone will tell the teachers, they always do. And they'll have proof, I'll get expelled! My parents will hate me forever and I will be failure, I know it..._

A sudden noise brought him from his thoughts, becoming aware that he wasn't the only on in the bathroom. He listened closely. It sounded like... crying? Who was crying in the boy's bathroom. 

" Hello? Who is the one crying?" Abruptly, the sounds of sobbing ceased as a figure an inch shorter than him stepped from out one of the stalls. It was a boy with ginger hair, wearing a purple hoodie and blue jeans. Paul thought for a second, trying to remember if he recognized this kid. " Could you please move? I'm trying to leave..." The other said, with tear-stained cheeks. Paul didn't what to do; should he let him go cry somewhere else, or should he try to comfort him? Decide quickl- " What's your name?" He managed to ask. Wrong question at a time like this, the other rolled his eyes and tried pushing through the door. 

Paul shook his head and pulled the slightly shorter one in front of him. " Please answer my question." 

" Why should I?"

" Because I asked politely."

" ... Fine. My name is Matt. Are you going to go tell everyone I cried? Be just like everyone else?"

Paul shook his head, suddenly remembering his name. Oh yeah... This is one of Edd's best friends, Matt Hargreaves, he thought. 

" Listen Matt, I actually know of you. You're a good friend of Edd Gould, am I correct?" 

Matt nodded. 

" Okay... well, any friend of Edd is a friend of mine... So, as your friend, can you tell me why you were crying?" 

The purple-hoodied Brit took a breath. " I was on my way to lunch when... some guys started throwing stuff at me in the hall. They called me names and even pushed me to the ground and took my jacket." 

" Wait, they stole from you?" Matt nodded in response, sighing. 

" Frick, okay... What color is your jacket?" 

" It's a green overcoat." 

" Oh okay... Do you remember what those guys look like?"

" Yes... Do you know these three guys named Eduardo, Mark and Jon?"

Paul sighed, facepalming. Yep, he knew of them. Eduardo and Edd have been rivals since they were six, all because of a stupid art competition. He remembers that day, easily. It was 1994. 

**1994**

The young seven year old Paul Ter Voorde had been enjoying his time not talking to anyone. Sitting alone, doodling on a piece of paper until their daycare lady, Miss Lovejoy, announced the beginning of the daycare's little art contest. He had wanted to compete but he found that there was no point in it. 

_**Some time later** _

" Wow, Eduardo! I think this may just win first place!" Miss Lovejoy said enthusiastically. Paul always thought she was  _too_ preppy; she's hiding something, he knows it. But then again, why should he care? " Uhh... Edd! Do you have an entry for the contest?" She asked Edd. Paul looked up from his drawing to see Edd scribbling a drawing of himself in a super hero costume. He then handed over to their daycare lady who then felt it was necessary to be all crazy happy about it. " This-This is amazing! Edd, you win first place!" She hung it up on the pin board. Edd laughed and stood up in front of Eduardo, chanting, " You're in second place! You're in second place! You're in second place!". Soon enough, the rest of the class except Tord and Paul joined in the chant. 

Tord had noticed the other's lack of caring about the chanting and walked over to him, taking a seat at his table. " It's so stupid. Why do we even have to do this?" The Norwegian questioned with an annoyed tone, getting a piece of paper's from the pile and beginning to draw on it. The older one grunted in response. When he looked up again, he saw Eduardo start to cry and then run out the room. He felt pretty bad for him and for the first time, thought Edd was being kinda jerk to him. 

**Back to 2002**

Paul nodded, " Yes, I know them very well. I'm not friends with them but I've had my share fair of fights with them. Mainly Eduardo because Mark and Jon are just his  _backup dancers_." Matt laughed. " Backup dancers? Niiice." The Ducthman laughed with. 

" Welll... we should be going, 5th period is about to start." 

Matt nodded his head, " Yeah... But not before I look in the mirror!" He rushed to the mirror and did all these silly poses. " Hah." Paul retaliated.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2007 ages:  
> Paul: 20  
> Edd: 19  
> Eduardo: 19  
> Mark: 18  
> Jon: 17  
> Mike: 20  
> Laurell: 19  
> Tom: 17  
> Tord: 18  
> Patryk: 19  
> Matt: 18  
> Bing: 17  
> Jenny: 13  
> Alice: 14  
> Location: England.

**2007**

" CHRIS! Where did you hide my freaking bag?!" The now thirteen year old Jenny yelled, opening and slamming doors and closets closed. " UGGHH!" She marched downstairs to the living room. " BING WHERE DI-" She was cut off in mid sentence when she saw that a lot of Bing's friends were in the room. Embarrassment washed over her and calmed down. " Chris, do you know where my bag is? I'm about to go to Anna's house and I can't find it." An angry smile making it to her lips. 

" Nope. Sorry." Bing said, not once looking up from his computer. Jenny nodded, still with an angry smile. " Okay, thanks." And with that, she left. 

Those who were in the room were; Bing, Tom, Edd, Matt, Tord, Paul, Mike and Laurell. " Well, Jenny sure is in a good mood." Edd laughed. Tom added, " Eyup, apparently. Hey, Matt, do you remember where Bing put her bag?" Matt was too busy admiring himself in his pocket mirror. The other facepalmed. " Matt, could you set that thing down for at least a second?" 

" B-But!" 

" Come on Matt. You're eight-teen years old and you still act like you did back in middle school." Edd said, sighing.

" Yeah, you're a young adult now..." Tord added. Matt sighed, " I think he hid it under the couch." Tom bent over and pulled it out by the strap. " Thanks." He handed it to Bing, who then set his computer down on the coffee table. He began to go through the contents of the purple one strapped bag, finding only papers and art supplies. " Wow, that's a lot of paint. It'd be a shame if it blew up inside her bag..." Bing grinned. Some laughed and some " oh no'd" knowingly. Paul got up from his spot on the opposite side of couch to Bing's chair and took the bag from his hands. " Come on, Chris. That's mean." Bing had a disappointed look on his face. Paul smirked, adding, " We should do that too her room." Surprised but then grinning looks from both Tom and Chris indicated that they were on board with the plan.

Laurell sighed, shaking her head." You guys are idiots, you know that right?" Tom shrugged. " Obviously we're not that stupid if we can come up with a genius plan like that." Mike decided too jump in, " Yeah I guess, but she's thirteen. You and Chris are almost graduated from Highschool and Paul, you're twenty years old." It was Paul's turn to sigh, " Okay, okay. Let's not do that then.." The few aw'd in disappointment again but decided to not plea upon it. 

**Meanwhile**

Patryk was running as fast as he could. He was already fifteen minutes late for the meet-up at Bing's house. As he ran up to the house, he accidentally bumped into Jenny. " Oh geez! Sorry Jenn!" He said as he ran up to the front-door. Pat rang the door bell which was answered by Edd. The Brit smiled, gesturing the other to come in. " Hey, Patryk!" Upon hearing his friend's name called, Paul turned around to see Pat standing there with Edd. " Hey, I almost thought you weren't gonna come." 

Making his way to the couch where his friend was now sitting, Pat smiled. " Why wouldn't I come?" 

A sudden sound of a car crash was heard a few blocks away, which shook the whole group. One by one, they all rushed outside to see what had happened. Out on the open road was a busted car and-

" JENNY!" Bing screamed, running to his sister's bleeding body. In a panicked motion, he lifted her body and screamed at Tom to call the ambulance. 

**At the hospital 1 hour later**

" Is she going to be alright?" Paul asked, both Tom and Bing too in shock to even speak. The doctor was hesitant. " Jennifer was hit at a very high speed which broke most of her bones - mainly rib cage. We've put her in the emergency room and she's been there for almost an hour now. She wasn't shown any sign of waking up anytime soon but her heart monitor shows that she's still alive. The answer to your question is; we'll just have to see." Bing overheard and abruptly stood up. "  _We'll just have to see_?! That's my little sister in there! I'm still in shock that this even happened!" He yelled. " Well then, maybe you'll have to leave. I understand and I'm sorry but you being here may be too much for you to handle." Tom took hold of Bing's hand and gestured them to the exit door. " Let's go home Chris, she'll be okay." Chris thought for a second, calmed down. " Okay." They both walked out and drove home. 

Sitting in one of the blue chairs, Paul was bored and worried - a horrible combination. Everyone had gone home an hour ago but only he remained. One of the nurses stood in the hallway writing something on her clipboard. " You know, she probably won't wake for a few days, or hours. You should go home and get some shut-eye." She said. Paul nodded. " I guess I'll just go, then. I just wanted to be here if she woke up so I could alert the others but I think that may not happen for awhile." He picked up his coat and walked out of the hospital. 

Patryk had been standing outside for awhile, waiting for Paul. He turned when he heard the door open and close. Delighted to see his best friend, he caught his attention. " Hey Paul! Man, you were in there for a pretty long time." He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. Paul chuckled with, " Yeah... Wait, did you stay out here the whole time?" Pat nodded his head with a smile on his face. Paul was in awe of his friend. " Geez! Why?" 

" Well, I thought I might as well wait for you." Pat retaliated as they started walking to the other's car. He opened up the passenger's door, while Paul, the driver's. The older one started up the engine and began driving home. By the time they had reached their flat, it was dark outside. " Hey, I wonder if Anna knows." Patryk thought out loud. Paul shrugged, " I think she would, I mean since Jenny was supposed to come to _h_ _er_ house." Pat nodded. " True." 

**Paul P.O.V.**

He has a really cute face. I don't know how he can be so mesmerizing all the time. That smile, that laugh. Gott (god), I sound like a love-sick highschool girl. This is my best friend I'm talking about. Why does he make butterflies in my stomach, why am I blushing? It doesn't make sense. Okay, I have an attractive friend, so what? It's not like I'm in love with him or he is in love with me so, it doesn't mean anything.

 _Oh shut up, Paul. You are_ lying  _to yourself when you say you're not in love with him._

Why don't you shut up? I obviously don't like him like that. As you already know, I'm taking Sarah on a date tomorrow. She's a year younger than me and has exceptionally high grades; it explains why she got into college with so many scholarships. We arrive at our flat. I get out of the car and Pat follows. When we reach the front door, we accidentally touch hands when going for the door handle. I stilled. As I look over to his face, I find that he's blushing slightly. 

Well, okay. That's new. 

" Uh... Sorry, I forgot you had the key..." He said, taking his hand off of mine. I laugh awkwardly and get the key from my pocket. After I unlocked the door, I headed straight for my room. I was tired as heck and today was a pretty exhausting day. Before I can even leave the living room, Patryk pulls my hand and turns me around. He stares at me before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. 

Oh.  _Oh._

I'm stunned and it's easy to see on my face. He stops once he notices my expression and rushes to his room, slamming the door shut. I stood there, dumbfounded and frankly, confused. I didn't know why... I didn't know when. So many questions went through my brain and I kind of tried to collect myself. I began thinking it over, trying to figure out how to react to it but I guess nothing came to mind. We could talk about it in the morning after we sleep on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little preview of what this story may be like so... Thank you for reading this and if anyone actually likes it, I may continue. C:  
> Also, sorry it's soo.... abusive and violent so far. Obviously this isn't Paul's canon behavior (Obviously this is just a fanfic and not reflecting on the characters or their real life counterparts at all. So please don't freak out. okay? okay.)


End file.
